mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
515 Unite/Bang Bang Lyrics
(Yeah, yeah, yeah) '' '' Take a look at us Getting in formation now Victorious Always ready for winning the round Gonna show 'ya Show 'ya '' '' Show 'ya Show 'ya Show 'ya '' '' Bust like a dawn Here we got we got the attitude *But during clash you just stand* What you gonna do We're going stronger Stronger '' '' Stronger Stronger Stronger Yeah, yeah '' '' Don't even think for a sec You can come sit on my throne Put your hands in the air If you're feeling us Put your hands in the air '' '' Our voices are getting so loud Cause together we're invincible Put your hands in the air Ready for the shot! '' '' I got the bam, bam, bam! I got the bam, bam, bam! '' '' There is still (still) a chance *With winning someone think the same* What you gonna do? '' '' Ba-ba-BAM! '' '' I got the bam, bam, bam! '' '' Maybe we think we're prisoners We got the power in our hands What you gonna do? '' '' Ba-ba-BAM! '' '' Got your attention I'll never let go It's the final round It kill you Armageddon '' '' Back it up Back it up Back it up '' '' We're pretty savage *in most of that* When we get done It go ooh, ooh *All of my lad is the warriors* '' '' Soaring to the sky We're so high like Fanny Too far to catch us So baby just back me '' '' You say we're average But we're just still savage No baby (baby) Don't mess with us '' '' Don't even think for a sec (for a sec, no) You can come sit on my throne Put your hands in the air If you're feeling us Put your hands in the air '' '' Our voices are getting so loud (so loud, now!) Cause together we're invincible Put your hands in the air Ready for the shot! '' '' I got the bam, bam, bam! I got the bam, bam, bam! '' '' There is still (still) a chance *With winning someone think the same* What you gonna do? '' '' Ba-ba-BAM! '' '' I got the bam, bam, bam! '' '' Maybe we think we're prisoners We got the power in our hands What you gonna do? '' '' Ba-ba-BAM! '' '' Don't even think *We can be amazing for* I got the bam, bam, baby I got the bam, bam, baby! '' '' With your endgame Always victorious We're taking control now '' '' Ba-ba-BAM! Ba-ba-BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! I got the bam, bam, bam! I got the bam, bam, bam! '' '' Maybe we think we're prisoners We got the power in our hands What you gonna do? '' '' Ba-ba-BAM! Credits Featured artist: Shorelle @itsshorelle Written by: Willie Weeks & Shorelle Produced by: Willie Weeks Vocals by: Shorelle Mixed by: Willie Weeks Mastered by: Willie Weeks Supervised by: Shanghai Chirying Culture Communication Co.,Ltd